


26/5/15

by snsk



Category: fapnzap
Genre: Gen, bussykilla, haroldlewis, lourryS, thepnkprint, zainweeknd, zvynminvj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk





	26/5/15

hello it's the twenty sixth of may 2015 in sweden happy happy birthday my love my baby boy my life support

there are mugs on the table coffee circles scratching two centimeters into the insides and i can see a future even if it isn't tea leaves which mark their bottoms. the kettle's handle leaves marks on my palms because it's one of the old ones our grandmothers used, burnished metal and poorly insulated grips. music pounds and the beat drops dutifully. have you realised that the smoke curling up into the dark night twists up into the infinite laid out things you could have, baby boy, which is why the stars take a huge drag, inhale 

if nothing else know that with each fucking breath you are not alone know that you are loved fiercely and unconditionally and no less with it being a thousand miles away know that there are people in this world who are selfish enough to read infinite futures in your tea leaves and believe in them utterly and completely know that you deserve nothing less than the marks on your hands staying but fuck will i endeavor to give you mitts time and time again (know that i need you) and that isn't important but it's something to consider because yeah smoke and shadows and starless nights but also 

also mango syruped ice cream on a rainy day and the feeling you get when nicki finishes thAT verse in a song and that stupid larry verse about how your eyes crinkle when you smile and the taste of triumphant dirt in your mouth getting knocked down playing a game and when your wifi goes fast after minutes of angrily trying to refresh your twitter page and the late night tv movie playing that turns out fuckin great and that's you it's all you all of the above + universes that go on and on and faith, i have faith. happy birthday joaquin my lovely beautiful kind woke best boy take care of yourself today for me and for zayn and for you 


End file.
